Recruitment of Lady Callicanios
by Callicanios
Summary: This was a contest entry for 10,000 free gold.


**This was a contest entry for a game I play: Clash of Kings.**

Lightning lit the blood soaked battlefield, armies upon armies laid to rest around the menacing city. "My Lord! Lady Callicanios' forces are too much, we can't hold her off any longer, her strategic advances are destroying our offense." A soldier shouted from the entrance of the military tent.

"Send an envoy, pull back our offensive troops, she may be perceiving us as a threat to her city. We need the city of Gizmo to join us in our battle against the ROM alliance. Her militant strategic mind will guide our troops to where we need to be to being those motherless dogs to rest!" Lord Traphead slammed his fists into the table.

A tall midnight black stallion reared up just outside the tent as a knight with jet black armor dismounted the terrifying beast and gently placed their hand on his snout. The knight turned and walked into the tent, rain droplets dropped from the unknown knights armor. "An envoy will not be necessary."

The general of the army, Haven, leaned into his Lord's ear and whispered, "That is the knight who stayed out in the front lines and has been targeting the archer assaults."

The knight removed her helmet as long silver hair poured from its once confined position. "I am Lady Callicanios. I do not take kindly to your presence on my land. I will give you until the sun rises to remove yourselves."

Lord Traphead glared at the slender knight, "We have you surrounded! You are in no position to give me orders!"

Lady Callicanios turned around in one fluid motion slammed an onyx dagger into his table, the dagger landing directly on his city and directly in the spot where his capitol building would be. "Do you now?" Lady Callicanios betrayed a cynical smile.

General Haven stepped forward, "My Lady, you are one of the greatest strategic minds alive today, please, lend us your intelligence and strength, we do not come empty handed, we're prepared to make a deal."

Lady Callicanios arched an eyebrow and pulled a chair out from the Lord's war table. "You have my curiosity, General."

The General stuttered for words, "I... Well... You see... An alliance! We come to you offering a truce, none of our nations shall attack one another, yet we will trade with each other. Not freely, we know that your city as nestled in the forest as it is has no shortage of wood, however, I see that fields for crops may be a problem."

Lord Traphead gave the General a suspicious stare, "Lady Callicanios. We need your help, just as you will need ours in the coming wars. The ROM alliance grows nearer everyday, our cities, and yours are in the path of their destruction. With your strategic prowess, Lord Haven's strength in numbers and my leadership ability, our alliance to lay claim to the throne. All while simultaneously defeating our common enemies. We will be unstoppable. Join us M'Lady, together we can all be crowned in one great city built in our honor."

Lady Callicanios crossed her legs and rested her chin on her hand. "So, join you, live in peace, after laying pure decimation upon common enemies, then living happily ever after?" Lady Callicanios narrowed her eyes and stood up, "What kind of fool do you take me for?! If it sounds to good, it most likely is!"

A small boy with messy golden hair and brilliant red eyes wondered into the tent rubbing his eyes. "Mommy? Who are all the people? Why are you outside, come back home."

Lady Callicanios kneeled to her son, and pulled him into a soft hug as a menacing grin spread across her face. "I will join on one condition..."

Lord Traphead glared at the small boy, "What is this condition?"

Lady Callicanios stood up and held her sons hand. "He is to be crowned King, we as his advisors. We will teach him everything we all know. And he will rule."

General Haven leaned towards Lord Traphead once again, "An arranged marriage between him and your daughter, they look to be the same age." Lord Traphead folded his arms and nodded solemnly. "We agree to your terms, and counter offer an arranged marriage between your son and my daughter."

Lady Callicanios smiled and held out her hand, "My sword is yours to command." Lord Traphead grabbed her hand and shook it. "I will have my scribe write the contract. Please, come into my city, enjoy what she has to offer, we have been studying hard and creating new technologies. I invite you to stay they night, your troops, however, will make my people nervous, choose your personal guard wisely and meet me inside my city gates."

The massive army stomped home in formation leaving an echo throughout the forest that sounded like thunder. Lord Traphead and General Haven nodded to each other with the three personal guards they kept and walked into the bathes of the city.

Inside the city, the visiting party observed the glittering of the lights that were not of flames and the train that hissed like an angry snake as it came to a stop. "What sorcery?!" General Haven exclaimed.

Lady Callicanios approached them in a long navy blue dress, "Steam, General. It's powered by steam. You'll find many of our daily resources are powered by heated water, solar or wind energy. It is the only way to live among the forest without being detected by enemy forces or destroying what gives us shelter."

Lady Callicanios led her visitors through her city, past the taverns full of citizens laughing and carrying on. Through the market that sparkled with precious gems and fine goods to be sold, and beyond the central square that had a grand fountain. Lord Traphead looked up to see the city's castle. It towered above the city making any one person feel small and insignificant. Outside the palace gates dancers preformed a beautiful dance as a couple or girls stood to the side singing and playing instruments.

Lady Callicanios stopped on a speech perch of the castle. "Lords, Welcome to Gizmo!" She led her words out with her hand that overlooked a view of the entire city that seems to glow.


End file.
